The present invention relates to nanoelectronic devices, and more specifically, to utilization of an organic buffer layer in nanoelectronic devices.
Graphene has recently emerged as an interesting material for electronics due to extremely high carrier mobility in bulk grapheme and the demonstration of all-semiconducting sub-10 nm (nanometer) grapheme nanoribbons. Aggressive device scaling requires integration of ultrathin high-k dielectrics in order to achieve high on-state current and ideal subthreshold swing without substantial gate leakage. Working with graphene, however, presents unique issues for nanodevices.